Once Upon a Dream
by Obsession's Light
Summary: One meeting can mean a whole lot more...as they danced...once upon a dream...
1. Interlude

Once Upon a Dream

By: Obsession's Light

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

A/N: I had some HUGE inspiration after watching "_Sleeping Beauty_" :D It's also inspired from a picture on DeviantART XD Enjoy!

Warnings: Not much D:

Pairing: VincentxYuffie

Disclaimer: I REALLY hate you all right now…..

_Interlude_

_In a far away land, long ago...Lived a king and his fair queen. For many years they had longed for a child to call their own… and finally, their wish was granted._

_A son was born…and they called him, Vincent…_

_Yes, they named him after the many victories they had achieved throughout their lives… for he filled their lives with triumph…_

_Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the entire kingdom. So that all of high and low estate, may pay homage to the infant prince…_

_And our story begins, on that most joyous day…_

Interlude-End

A/N: Got that all from the movie…just made a few tweaks. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw a rock at me? Go ahead, but please leave a review! Much obliged.


	2. Three Gifts and a Curse

Once Upon a Dream

By: Obsession's Light

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

A/N: Another chapter :D Yippee

Warnings: Not much D:

Pairings: VincentxYuffie

Disclaimer: NO! Now go away or else I shall taunt you a second time! D8

_**Chapter 1- Gifts and a Curse**_

All around the great kingdom of Midgar, the streets and houses were covered with colorful flags and banners. Reason for all these festive colors was that the kingdom was celebrating the birth of King Grimore and Queen Rowena's child, Prince Vincent. Everyone was making their way to the grand castle at the far end of the kingdom.

Jesters and street performers were merrily dancing around the kingdom as dukes and duchesses made their way to the castle in their fancy carriages. People from neighboring kingdoms have also appeared to pay their respect to the infant prince.

Inside the grand entrance hall, people filled the place to full capacity as everyone approached the king and queen. In the middle of the magnificently decorated hall, sat King Grimore and Queen Rowena. Grimore was a young man with raven black hair, pale skin, and ruby eyes that shined with joy as he gazed affectionately queen, who returned his gaze with her own caramel orbs. They soon shifted their gazes forward as the royal announcer unrolled a piece of parchment and announced in a clear, loud voice "Their royal highnesses, King Godo and Queen Yuri," both royals bowed briefly before embracing their old friends.

Queen Yuri was expecting a child as well, and if it was to be a girl, it was agreed that both their children would marry, uniting the two kingdoms at last.

The hall fell silent once more as the announcer spoke once more, "and their most honored and most respected excellencies, the Three Good Fairies…" a warm light filled the room as three figures gracefully entered the hall. "Mistress Aerith-" a brunette fairy with emerald eyes, clad in pink gracefully landed on the marble floor. "Mistress Tifa-" another fairy clad in black landed next to the first, she had wine colored eyes and dark chocolate hair that swept gently over her slender shoulders. "and Master Cloud!" the last fairy, that happened to be male, landed next to Tifa. He was dressed in dark blue and had eyes that were the same color as the ocean and golden hair in gravity defying spikes. The trio then made their way to the two monarchs.

Upon reaching them, the three fairies bowed deeply and chorused, "Your majesties…" Aerith then spoke in her gentle voice, "each of us will bless the child with a single gift-no more, no less." Grimore and Rowena nodded as Aerith made her way to the beautifully carved cradle, where the baby prince just so happened to be sleeping in.

She smiled warmly upon reaching the slumbering prince. Raising her wand, she spoke "Dear price, my gift shall be the gift of beauty"(he he XD)

After Aerith went, Tifa approached the cradle " Sweet prince, my gift shall be the gift of courage…"

Then after Tifa was Cloud, "Young prince, my gift shall be-" he was cut off by a powerful gust of wind that burst through the large mahogany doors. Banners swayed violently against the wind, it was so strong, some of them even fell off the ceiling.

There was a sound of thunder and a crack of lighting, the sound echoed through the giant hall. Lighting materialized from nowhere and struck the marbles floor, and blue-green erupted from where the lighting struck. And from those flames, they shaped themselves into a tall, lean, silver-haired man. The three fairies gasped, "It's Sephiroth!" Aerith gasped. Cloud narrowed his cerulean eyes, "what does he want here?" he hissed angrily, Tifa shushed him as the silverette spoke.

"Well, quite a fitting audience you have here your Majesties…Royalty, Nobility, the Gentry, and…" he paused as his sea-green gazed settled on Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa. Sephiroth let out a low chuckle as he continued "How quant, even the Rabble." he finished. Cloud made a move towards him, but was held back by Aerith and Tifa pulling on his shirt.

"I was quite upset that I didn't receive my invitation…" Sephiroth mused, "You weren't wanted," Cloud answered for him, his blue eyes narrowed. Sephiroth looked mildly surprised, "Not wanted?" he said slowly, but too calmly. A small smirk formed on his pale lips, " What a pity this is…if that's the case, then I'd best be on my way." he turned to leave, but was stopped when Queen Rowena spoke to him. "And…you're not offended your Excellency?" she said carefully, not wanting to anger the intimidating sorcerer. Sephiroth smirked once more, "Why no your Grace…" he turned slowly to face the monarchs. "and to show that I bear no ill will…" his eyes shifted to the cradle, "I too, shall bestow a gift upon the child." at his tone, the three fairies became alarmed.

"Listen well, all of you!" Sephiroth announced to the whole court, who listened quietly. "the prince shall indeed, grow with courage and beauty…beloved by all who know him…" the room fell in a heavy, suspenseful silence. "But…before the sun sets on his 21st birthday, he shall prick his finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel-and DIE!"

"Oh no!" Queen Rowena rushed to the cradle and scooped her child into her arms, holding him tightly to her chest. Sephiroth laughed evilly as Grimore exclaimed, "SEIZE HIM!" the guards rushed towards the sorcerer, weapons at the ready. "Stand back you fools!" thunder sounded once more as blue flamed surrounded the silverette, stooping the guards in their tracks. With one last laugh, Sephiroth vanished into thin air.

Grimore comforted his wife, who held their child closely. "That bastard.." Cloud growled as his eyes remained on the spot where Sephiroth stood. "Cloud, please…" Aerith said as she placed a hand to the blonde's shoulder. Aerith then turned to the monarchs, "Don't worry sire, Cloud still has his gift to give," said blonde male blinked at this, "What?" King Grimore looked hopeful as he said, "Then…can he undo the curse?" hoped laced his every word.

Tifa sadly shook her beautiful head, "Oh no Sire…Sephiroth's powers are far too great for even us…" Grimore's fell at the news. Tifa then grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him to the front, "But he can help" Tifa added, she and Aerith pushing him forward. "But-" Cloud started, "You can do it", "Go on Cloud" both females urged on. Cloud hesitated for a moment, before sighing and rolling up his sleeves. He raised is wand and chanted…

"_Young prince…_

_From this wicked wizard's spell_

_A spindle your finger shall prick_

_A ray of hope there may still be…_

_In this this gift I give to thee…_

_Not in death, but just in sleep…_

_This fateful prophecy you shall keep…_

_And from this slumber you shall wake_

_With true love's first kiss_

_The spell shall break…"_

When Cloud finished, a ray of light filled the room as it illuminated the peacefully slumbering infant prince.

But King Grimore, still fearful for his son's life, hereby decreed that every spindle in the kingdom was to be burned on that very night….

And so it was done….

_**Chapter 1-END**_

A/N: And we are DONE! First chapter completed! *victory dance* what do you think? Leave a review please! :D


	3. A Plan

Once Upon a Dream

By Obsession's Light

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

A/N: Three parts typed up in one night? Yeah, I have no life D:

Warnings: None so far D:

Parings: VincentxYuffie

Disclaimer: *crying in a corner*

_**Chapter 2- The Plan**_

Aerith watched the bonfire from the balcony of the dining hall. She felt very uneasy about this idea, for she knew that a mere bonfire won't stop Sephiroth from fulfilling his prophecy. "Oooh, nut bunnies…" she fumed as she turned away from the fire and walked towards Cloud and Tifa, who were sitting at a nearby table.

Flicking her wand in the air, Tifa made a teapot and three teacups appear. "Come on Aerith, have a cup of tea, I'm sure everything will work out alright" being the optimistic one of the group, Tifa was bound to say that. She handed Aerith a cup as well as Cloud, who flicked his own wand in the air and materialized a biscuit and dipped it into his tea. Taking a bite out of it he said, "Well a bonfire won't stop Sephiroth" taking a sip from his cup. "Oooh! Sephiroth has gone too far this time!" Aerith mused angrily, careful not to spill her tea. Cloud nodded in agreement, "I'd like to turn him into a fat, old toad…" he muttered, that earned him a slap on the knee from Tifa. "Now Cloud, that isn't very nice," Aerith then spoke," Besides we can't, you know our magic doesn't work that way Spiky," she tapped Cloud on the nose with her finger. "Our magic can only do good, and bring happiness to others" Tifa finished, smiling at the blonde male. Cloud rolled his eyes and responded, "Well, THAT will make me happy…" that earned him another slap on the knee from Tifa.

"Hold on!" Aerith suddenly exclaimed, making the other to jump a little. "If it involves me in a drag-FORGET IT." Cloud immediately responded, narrowing his eyes at the pink-clad fairy. Aerith's face fell at little from the response, but quickly brightened as she continued, "I have a great idea!", "Really? What is it?" Tifa asked as she and Cloud leaned forward to hear what Aerith had to say.

"I'm going to-" Aerith suddenly cut herself off, and glanced around the room quickly. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked, Aerith placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh…even walls have ears…" she said in a hushed voice.

After finding a decent place to talk privately, Aerith explained the plan she had to Cloud and Tifa.

For the plan was to take Prince Vincent, and raise him in deep in the woods in the old abandoned wood cutter's cottage, up until his 21st birthday. It was a way to protect him from Sephiroth hands and to prevent his prophecy from happening. But, in order to carry out the plan, they have to cut off all ties with the kingdom and convince King Grimore to go through with the plan. Also, they have to give up using magic for the next 21 years (though Cloud was a little reluctant with that idea) in order to raise Vincent as a normal boy. After agreeing with the plan, the trio went off to tell King Grimore.

Although he was hesitant, King Grimore agreed to let the three fairies raise his son for the next 21 years. Later on that night, when the whole castle was asleep, except for King Grimore and Queen Rowena, the three fairies quietly snuck oout of the castle.

So King Grimore and his queen, watched with heavy hearts, as their most prized possession, their only child…disappear into the night.

_**Chapter 2-END**_

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but anyways. Leave a review please! :D


	4. 21 Years Later

Once Upon a Dream

By: Obsession's Light

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

* * *

A/N: Four written in one night….Somebody shoot me D:

Warnings: Sephy having a tantrum ahoy D:

Pairings: VincentxYuffie

Disclaimer: *still crying in dah corner*

* * *

_**Chapter 3- 21 Years Later…**_

_Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Grimore and his people…As the time for the prince's 21st__ birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice._

_For everyone knew, that as long as Sephiroth's domain, the Northern Crater, thundered with his wrath and frustration…his evil prophecy has not been yet fulfilled…_

Sephiroth was pacing his throne room angrily as thunder boomed and echoed throughout the room. "It's **INCREDIBLE**!" thunder followed after his exclamation.

Sephiroth's minions flinched as their master continued to pace the room. "21 years, and not a trace of him!" Sephiroth boomed, thunder followed once more, he was **REALLY** irritated at the moment. "He couldn't have vanished into thin air!" the silverette turned to one of his minions, who flinched at his icy gaze. "are you **SURE** you searched _everywhere_?" he questioned, arching a silver brow. His minion shivered slightly at his master's chilly voice. "Y-yes my lord, we looked everywhere…"

"What about the towns? The forest? The mountains!" Sephiroth demanded, the servant gulped, "Y-yes, w-we checked the f-forest, houses, m-mountains, a-and-and ALL the cradles." he answered. Sephiroth blinked at this, "Cradles?" he repeated, the minion nodded "every cradle." Sephiroth suddenly smirked, he turned to his pet raven Kadaj. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby…" he said coolly. His minions nodded eagerly, hoping they met their master's approval.

Sephiroth suddenly started to laugh, this sudden action surprised his henchmen, but no sooner did they join the silverette in his fit of laughter. "**FOOLS**!" Sephiroth bellowed, causing them to jump back in fright. "**IDIOTS**!" raising his staff, he roared, "**IMBECILES**!" thrusting his staff forward, lighting followed, striking the now fleeing henchmen.

After a few more lightning strikes, the throne room was soon empty. Groaning, Sephiroth rubbed his eyes and walked towards his throne, where Kadaj was perched.

"What am I going to do about those useless morons?" he mused, running a hand through his silver locks. Turning to Kadaj, he lifted his hand and the raven hopped on. "Kadaj…you're my last hope…" lifting his arm up, Sephiroth continued, "Search far and wide… look for a man of 21, with hair of pure ebony, skin as white as snow, and eyes as red as the rose…" spreading his wings, Kadaj flew off, with Sephiroth's final words, "Go…and do not fail me…"

Somewhere deep in the woods, not far from the kingdom of Midgar, in the wood cutter's cottage, the three good fairies have raised the young prince for the past 21 years. They raised him into a fine young man, which marks the success of their plan…but now, they were planning a party for the prince's 21st birthday… for a surprise.

Aerith, Cloud and Tifa were huddled around the table, talking in low voices as they planned what to give the prince as a present. "I love that outfit!" Aerith said as she pointed to the outfit in the book they were looking in. "Oh! He'll look so handsome in that!" Tifa agreed, squealing a little. "Hmmm… you should make it a different color… green doesn't look good on him." Cloud mused out loud as he munched on an apple. "You have a point there, and I was also thinking of changing the tights to pants…" Aerith said, Cloud and Tifa murmured their agreements.

While they were too busy planning on what the prince's outfit should look like, they weren't aware of the footsteps coming from behind the unsuspecting fairies.

While Aerith was in mid-sentence, a smooth, deep voice cut her off, "Well…"

The trio gasped as they turned sharply around to face the owner of the voice. The man was tall, lean and fit, he had hair of the purest ebony that cascaded past his shoulders to his mid-back. His skin was as pale as snow, but what stood out the most from, him were his crimson eyes that shined like rubies in the sunlight. For this man was none other than Prince Vincent Valentine, although that title was unknown to him.

A smirk was marred upon his pale pink lips as he approached the fumbling trio, "and what are you three up to?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Up to?" the trio chorused, they muttered some excuses to try to cover up their plans. While looking around for an excuse to get Vincent out of the house, Cloud noticed a basket filled with rosemary's. He grabbed the basket, tossing the plants out, he thrust the basket into Vincent's hands. "We want you to pick some berries!" Cloud said, leading Vincent to the door. Catching Cloud's drift, the girls joined in, "Yes! Berries!", "Lots of berries!" as they pushed the confused man out the door. "But, I picked berries yesterday…" Vincent said, but Aerith waved it off, " Oh, but we need more dear.", "Lots more!" Tifa added, nodding vigorously.

Arching an eyebrow, Vincent turned and walked towards the forest. When they saw his back disappear into the dense wood, Cloud immediately said, "He's onto us." scratching the back of his spiky head. Aerith tapped the tip of his nose, "Oh, of course he isn't Cloudy-now, lets get started!"

Somewhere deep in the forest, Vincent was strolling peacefully. The forest was quiet, except for the chirping of the birds, and the rustling of the wind. Flicking a stray ebony strand behind his ear, Vincent looked skyward and sighed contently as the sun's warm rays filled the forest with a gentle light.

He approached the berry bush, and as he was picking berries, he heard a loud neigh, a splash, and a woman's scream.. Dropping the basket, he rushed towards the source of the noise.

* * *

**Chapter 3-END **

A/N: YAY! Please drop a review! 3


	5. Chance Meeting

Once Upon a Dream

By: Obsession's Light

A Final Fantasy 7 fanfic

A/N: Haven't written a chapter in a while D: Oh well, on with the story! 3

Warnings: None so far :D

Pairings: VincentxYuffie

Disclaimer: Bitch please…_

_**Chapter 4 - Chance Meeting**_

Vincent made his way through the bushes and trees, until he came upon a pond, and in it was a girl and her horse. Vincent heard her say, "Aww-GREAT! Thanks for nothing! You useless mammal!" he chuckled at her out burst as he soon approached her.

"Need a hand?" he said, offering his hand to the still sitting girl. "How about a foot? To help me kick this stupid horses butt!" she replied, taking the ebony haired man's hand, and he pulled her up.

While the mystery girl was wringing her hair out, Vincent took the time to observe her-she was short, fair-skinned, brown/black hair that was cut short…too bad he couldn't see her face, which was still tilted downward. "Thanks for your help mister-" she lifted her head up to meet Vincent's gaze.

The scarlet eyed man felt his heart skip a beat as he looked upon her beautiful face. She had round, soft-looking cheeks that were shaded an attractive shade of pink. She had full, pouty pink lips, that looked oh-so kissable. What really caught Vincent's breath-were her eyes… Those stormy-grey orbs glimmered in the sunlight, they portrayed so much innocence and so much raw emotion that Vincent couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt as though he could drown in those pools of silver… she was so beautiful.

He didn't know how long he was staring, but the girl's voice brought him from his train of thoughts. "Umm…sorry you had to…see that." she mumbled, shifting her gaze away, the blush on her cheeks becoming more prominent. Vincent chuckled, "No need to apologize…" he said gently as he helped her onto dry land.

"What brings you to these parts of the forest?" he asked, he's never seen her around before…actually, he's never seen anyone before….

"I wanted some fresh air, being in a kingdom all day gets pretty boring" she said cheerfully, placing her arms behind her head. Vincent felt himself smile warmly.

They talked for the rest of the time, and as time passed…Vincent grew more attracted to her…guess you would call this love at first sight, huh? They were sitting together against a large elm tree near a cliff, where it had an excellent view of the kingdom of Midgar. The girl had her head against Vincent's shoulder, while he had an arm draped around her narrow shoulders. Both sat there contently with one another as they admired the view together. She shifted closer to Vincent, snuggling against his broad chest and tucking her head under his chin, sighing contently. Vincent laid his cheek on her warm head, making sure his hair didn't obscure her vision.

After a long, peaceful silence, the girl spoke "Y'know… I never asked for your name…" she said, tilting her head up to look at the black haired man. "My name? It's-" Vincent suddenly stood up quickly, remembering that he had to return to the cottage. "Wait! Where are you going!" the girl called, standing up as well and running after him. "I'm sorry! I have to go." he said, even though he had no desire to leave. "When can I see you again?" she asked, grabbing Vincent's hand, stopping him in his tracks.

Vincent turned to face her, his ruby eyes softening as he looked into her slivery eyes. Reaching up, he caressed her round cheek gently, "This evening…" he said, his monotone voice held and endearing tone to it. The girl blushed once more at this act of affection, "Where?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from his handsome face. "At the cottage, in the glen…" and with those words, he parted.

**Chapter 4- END**

A/N: Pretty short chapter if I do say so myself, but I think it's sweet! 3

Leave a review! '3'


End file.
